Fireworks
by Diluain
Summary: How does Auggie cope with July 4th and how does Annie change his plans. Oneshot


Just something I thought up watching a fireworks display a few weeks ago...enjoy

* * *

Annie was laughing when he heard the click of heels and faint jingle that meant his boss. Joan was the last person he wanted to talk to today. When Annie quieted he guessed that his face revealed his feelings and schooled his expression to mask his thoughts.

"Joan," Auggie said, as the door slid open, "what can we do for you on this lovely day?"

He thought that he had kept his tone level and not inserted too much of his usual irony.

"Annie, out," Joan snapped in a tone Annie had never heard before.

Auggie quirked an eyebrow at his boss but remained silent as he listened to Annie's heels click away. Joan pulled the door closed and sighed.

"Usual plans for the fourth Auggie?" she asked relaxing her tone.

"Of course," he replied bristling. Who did she think she was to question his plans?

"Look Auggie," Joan sighed again. "I've tried enough times to know that I can't change your plans. I just want to suggest that maybe you get out of DC, take Annie with you. Or not," she amended at his grimace. "Just be safe. I don't want find you in the ER with alcohol poisoning on Monday. We need you back in one piece."

Auggie heard something crinkle at Joan placed it on his desk. She took two measured steps to the door and turned back.

"Auggie, go home, get Annie out of here too. You two look awful. You both need a break, the case is closed and paperwork can wait until Monday." She paused.

"And Auggie, we never had this conversation."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, still a little stunned, as Joan slipped through the door.

Well, he thought, that was unexpected_. _He slowly slid his hand across the desk in the direction of whatever Joan had left there. His hand made contact with an object that was wrapped in coarse paper. He slid his hand up the paper and found a small tag with writing on it. Slowly he ran his fingers over the patterns of dots, reading the note.

He smiled at Joan's thoughtfulness, a bottle of Patron for the weekend and the one Mingus album he didn't have on vinyl, Epitaph. Briefly he wondered where Joan had found this album but didn't dwell on it; instead he made a mental note to get her something equally thoughtful for Christmas. He would definitely have to have Annie over to listen to this, all two hours of it and they had the rest of the day off. He grinned and reached for his bag.

A few minutes later he approached Annie's desk and the scent of Joe Malone Grapefruit tickled his nose signaling her presence. He sat on the edge of her desk in the spot he would have sworn she kept clean just for him. Auggie heard her hair swish as she turned toward him.

"Wanna get a drink?" he asked, impish grin settling on his face.

From Annie's momentary hesitation he knew she thought he was kidding.

"Sure," she replied. "Meet you at the tavern at 5:30?" Auggie had checked his watch and knew that it was only a little after 3:30.

"No, let's go now. Beat the after work rush." He knew Annie was looking at him strangely. He leaned a little closer and whispered, "Joan gave us the rest of the afternoon off. Said we both looked like hell."

He could almost hear her debating if this was a joke or not.

"Ok," she finally replied. "Let's go." He heard her open a drawer, remove what he assumed was her purse, and close and lock the drawer. She seemed to bounce out of her chair and onto his arm. Walking arm in arm with Annie was one of his favorite things. It felt elegant; it made him feel like he was James Bond with a beautiful woman on his arm and Annie's Louboutin's completed the picture.

Auggie's grin only widened when he heard the typing from Jai's desk stop as they passed. This was an excellent start to the July 4th weekend, he had a beautiful lady on his arm, and a bottle of Patron and a new Mingus record safely stashed in his bag. They walked all the way to Annie's car arm in arm.

* * *

Annie sighed, she was worried about Auggie. Joan's body language had spelled reprimand and in the two hours they had been at Allen's he had drunk a large amount of alcohol, a larger amount than normal. She wouldn't have worried if he had been drinking beer like she was but, he had already consumed two Rusty Nails and was returning with a third drink that looked equally potent.

"I guess it's a good thing you aren't driving tonight," Annie said as Auggie sank into their secluded corner booth.

Auggie smiled a tight smile that told Annie he wasn't in the mood for jokes despite his outwardly playful demeanor. Then he smirked and said, "Yeah, it's good I have a personal chauffeur. Although she seems to be drinking as well, and I'd hate for Joan to have to come bail us out of jail."

Annie smiled in response, noting that Auggie had seemed reasonably sober on his trip to the bar. Glancing around the room Annie groaned.

"Jai's here and headed this way," she mumbled to Auggie just before he was overwhelmed by the scent of very liberally applied Polo.

"Hello Annie," said Jai, sliding into the seat next to her and completely ignoring Auggie.

"I had fun last week at your sister's party. I tried to catch you at work today but you slipped out early." Annie made no reply. "Would you like to come watch the fireworks from my balcony tonight? I have a great view."

Auggie stiffened unconsciously at this. Mercer had been brought in months ago. Jai's mission to get "as close as necessary" to Annie was over. Now Jai was just trying to get into her pants.

"No, thanks Jai," Annie replied, "I've already got plans." Auggie relaxed, Annie wasn't falling for Jai's charm anymore now that when he had been trying to get to Mercer.

"Maybe dinner next week? Jai asked hopefully. "I know how you like curry and you know my mother's recipe is good." Annie's slight hesitation told Auggie that both facts were true.

"Look Jai, you're great to work with in the field and you've taught me a lot but I'm only interested in you professionally. I thought that was clear, so, no. No dinner next week, or anytime."

Auggie wished he could see Jai's face after that rejection.

"Well," Jai replied haughtily, "Have a nice evening Annie. Auggie." He nodded to each and retreated to the bar.

"Is he gone?" asked Auggie with barely contained laughter.

"Yeah, chatting up some girl at the bar."

"Lovely," replied Auggie chuckling. Then with a more serious look. "You took him to a party at your sister's and he's supposed to know you aren't interested?"

"Danielle invited him," Annie replied, "Said I hadn't brought him around in ages. She forgot to ask if there was a reason." Annie raised her bottle to drink and saw that it was empty. "Damn," she said, "I'm empty and he's still at the bar."

"Well," said Auggie, "I wouldn't want to overstep the boundaries of professional interest, and I can't make curry to save my life, but would you have dinner with me?"

Annie looked hard at Auggie trying to decide for the second time today, exactly what he meant, despite her questions she answered immediately, "Of course."

"Good," he replied, "Then let's get out of here." They stood and wove their way through the tables to the door. As they stepped out onto the sidewalk Auggie asked, "So dearest Annie where would you like to have dinner?"

"I was thinking Citronelle would be nice, but neither of us is dressed appropriately." Auggie rolled his eyes knowing that Annie was kidding; as government employees without expense accounts neither had the budget to eat or the pull to get a reservation there on a friday night.

Auggie listened to Annie rattle off a few more restaurants and the reasons for not having dinner there as he calculated that he had a little under three hours before the illegal fireworks began being set off in the street and another half hour after that until the DC display began. Plenty of time, he hoped, for dinner, getting himself back to his place.

Annie paused to breathe and Auggie interjected, "How about Zaytinya?" knowing it was her favorite and that she would never ask to go there.

"Actually," she replied, "I was thinking we could go to Oscar's." Auggie was silent for a moment. Oscar's was one of his favorite places to eat and to get take-out from but, on a Friday it was nearly impossible to get in without a reservation and tonight would be particularly difficult since Oscar's had a great view for watching fireworks. Annie should have known this, Annie did know this...

"You little minx," he said grinning, "You have a reservation."

"Come on," she said, placing his hand on the door handle of her car, "We've got a dinner reservation to make."

On the short drive Annie could almost feel Auggie's curiosity growing. "Happy late birthday," she finally mumbled. "When I missed it because of that damn... I was sorry you had to spend it getting me out of Prague and I wanted to do something for you and I thought you'd enjoy this."

"Thanks Annie," Auggie replied with a genuine smile, "and this totally makes up for spending my birthday hauling your butt out of Prague." Annie laughed lightly as she pulled up to the valet stand outside Oscar's.

When they left an hour and a half later Auggie was really impressed. Annie had obviously told the staff ahead of time that she was bringing him; a Braille menu was waiting for him and they had been seated in his favorite server's section.

Annie on the other hand was worried. On top of his three drinks at the tavern Auggie had had two more with dinner and seemed to be holding onto her elbow a little tighter than normal. "So, where to now?" Annie asked as she slid into the driver's seat of her car.

"How about some Mingus at my place," returned Auggie, "I just got an original performance recording of Epitaph on vinyl."

"Sounds perfect," Annie replied.

* * *

Forty-five minutes and three tequila shots later they were lounging across Auggie's couch and Annie had forgotten to worry about how much alcohol Auggie had drunk and was seriously considering suggesting body shots. Meanwhile Auggie was hard at work on a problem of his own, he was teetering on the edge of having had too much and wanted to send Annie home for fear of making a wrong move while as drunk as he intended to be shortly. At the same time he desperately wanted her to stay, her presence was calming and seemed to keep his personal demons at bay.

Of course all this arguing with himself was moot since she had drunk the same three shots he had and he was not about to let her step into a taxi, much less face her sister and nieces in this state. Auggie heard her sigh and then giggle. _Uh-oh, _he thought, if Annie turned out to be a giggly drunk he might reconsider letting her face Danielle.

"Annie," he asked tentatively when she fell silent a moment later, "what's going on over there?"

"I was just thinking..." she trailed off.

"Always a daunting prospect," he replied, fully expecting the pillow that hit him squarely in his face.

"About drinking games from college," she finished.

"Mmmm," Auggie mumbled, wondering where this was going.

"Mostly about doing body shots."

Auggie was supremely glad he wasn't drinking anything at that moment which allowed him to mask his surprise.

"What made you think about that?" he asked mischievously and hoped Annie was looking at him to see his grin. Auggie could hear the grin in her voice as she replied, "I think my sparring partner would be a good choice for body shots. He seems to have a nice body under his gym clothes and he enjoys tequila."

"Are you sure he'd be interested in body shots?" Auggie asked, still grinning.

"He does flirt with anything that wears heels and breathes, so I hope I'd have a chance."

Auggie wished that his head was a little clearer so he could figure out where this was headed. They had an established friendship but Auggie hadn't been able to pursue his more than friendship feelings because of Liza.

When he had finally finished with Liza and managed to rid his place of every last vestige of her, Annie had been involved with Conrad. Now they had been broken up for three months and Auggie felt like he could make a subtle move but why had the opportunity presented itself tonight of all nights. This was one time that Auggie's observation skills failed him.

Annie wondered at Auggie's silence, had she pushed too far? Was she wrong in thinking that he was interested in her in a very unprofessional way? His earlier comment about professional friendship worried her.

Her involvement with Conrad had been calculated on both sides. He had been trying to get back at a particular lady, she had been observing Auggie; watching him act subtly jealous. Conrad had been nice enough about the arrangement, even coming to a Thursday dinner to keep her sister's matchmaking at bay for a bit.

Their break-up had been no less calculated than the rest of the relationship. A month after Liza Hearn's source had been arrested they had ended things. Annie knew that Auggie would need some time to collect himself after the Liza op. Their friendship had warmed again but Annie now wondered if she had mistaken the signals.

Auggie interrupted her thoughts, "So who's first?" he asked grinning widely.

* * *

Annie and Auggie were now sprawled across his couch. Each was short a shirt, which made Annie all the happier that she always wore a camisole under her clothes. Both had long since ditched their shoes.

Annie felt Auggie tense slightly just as she heard the first illegal fireworks go off. Suddenly Annie put it all together and understood why Auggie had drunk so much tonight; he was trying to pass out.

Annie placed her hand on Auggie's shoulder and slowly leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Oh Auggie," she breathed as she felt him jerk ever so slightly as several more went off together. He curled toward her seeking respite from the noises that assaulted his ears.

"What can I do?" Annie asked concerned.

"Headphones," Auggie whispered, "both sets."

Annie obliged bringing both sets of noise canceling headphones to Auggie who quickly plugged them in so they could both listen.

"And Annie," he hesitated, "would you sit next to me?"

"Of course," she replied settling in so their shoulders touched. As they sat Annie felt Auggie slowly relax. Annie closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. She felt Auggie stiffen and shift to adjust the volume as a particularly loud barrage began.

The official display she guessed. Auggie shifted back closer to her and smoothly laid his arm across the back of the couch and around her shoulders.

Annie fought for a few moments to hide her excitement then slowly laid her head on Auggie's shoulder. She felt him turn his head and bury his nose in her hair. They sat that way for a long time their senses filled with each other and Mingus.

* * *

Annie woke with a start. She was nestled up to a very bare chest, it took a few moments for her, still alcohol addled, brain to put the pieces together. The headphones, the bare chest, the after taste of limes and Auggie's cologne.

This was not a mission, she relaxed, she had fallen asleep listening to Mingus with Auggie. Annie opened her eyes to see that the only light in the room came from the lamp on the other side of the room.

She glanced to the clock in Auggie's kitchen. 2:30 am. She turned her attention back to the very bare chest she had snuggled up to and watched Auggie sleep for a few moments. He looked peaceful slumped on the couch with his head laid back on the top.

That's going to hurt in the morning, Annie thought.

She gently removed his headphones and whispered, "Auggie, wake-up."

He didn't respond.

"Auggie, wake-up," Annie repeated louder this time.

"Don't wanna," Auggie replied tightening his grip on her.

"Your neck's gonna hurt if you don't move."

"Already hurts. 'Sides, Annie's comfy," he replied rolling his head back onto hers. Annie smiled at this, maybe she hadn't misread the signals after all.

Annie shifted and in her most commanding voice said, "August Anderson wake-up right now!" Then she kissed him.

Auggie's eyes shot open. Liza, he thought, why was Liza kissing him. No, he thought, Liza was wasn't here. Then the scent of Jo Malone Grapefruit broke through the alcohol haze. Annie. Annie was kissing him.

This was the best July 4th ever he thought as he deepened the kiss and pulled Annie closer.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
